The Best of Both PokeWorlds!
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: An old friend of Ash's is in our world, and she was adopted by none other than Miley Stewart's AKA Hannah Montana dad!Follow this story to see how she lives with her only communication to her love as the PokeDex!


"Miley… C'mon, Miles, wake up!" Jackson's voice drifted into Miley Stewart's mind.

"Five more minutes, Jackson…"

"Miley, she's going to be here any minute!"

Her eyes flew open. "Michelle?"

"No, Miley, the First Lady of America. Yes, Michelle!"

Miley jumped out of her bed and looked at Jackson. "You can't be serious! Get out of here!" She shoved her older brother out of her bedroom so that she could get dressed. She put on a spaghetti-strap sky blue shirt and blue jeans. She walked into the living room just as a car pulled into their driveway.

"There she is," Miley's dad said. He opened the door to a woman getting out of the car.

"Hey, there," Jackson flirted with the woman. "So, come here often?"

"Okay, are you flirting with me or Joy?" These words came out of a brown- haired girl that looked about twelve. She climbed out of the car wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest that had a yellow strip on it and blue jeans. "Because if it's Joy, you're acting like my friend, Brock."

"Are you Michelle?" Miley asked. The girl grinned.

"You bet!"

"Just a warning, she's… a little obsessed with Pokemon," Joy warned.

"I'm a lot obsessed with you," Jackson flirted.

"Where's Croagunk when you need it?" Michelle mumbled. She reached into the car and pulled out her suitcase. There was a second, and Miley pulled that one out, along with a backpack. The new sisters left the scene of Jackson flirting and walked into Michelle's new room.

"Do you like it?" Miley asked when she saw Michelle with her mouth wide open. "I designed it, based on your journal."

"I… love it!" The room was all purple, and the bed had a hot pink blanket on it.

"I'm glad. If it wasn't good for you, I would feel terrible!"

"You already care about me, and we've barely known each other for two minutes!"

"Hey, we're sisters. Of course I care about you."

"You care… just like Ash did…"

"Ash?"

"He's… a friend of mine. Which reminds me, I need to call him tonight to tell him that I'm here."

"Okay, then. You can call him now, if you want." Miley yawned really big. "I didn't get much sleep, I was so excited that you were coming. I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Okay. I'll see you later, then."

"Bye." Miley walked back to her bedroom, which was on the other side of the hall, and was about to climb back into bed when she remembered to tell Michelle her secret. She was nervous; what if she didn't like Hannah Montana, the whole other half of her life? She opened the door to Michelle's room a crack and saw her on a red DS looking item, talking to someone.

"So Michelle, how's your new room?" she heard a boy say. She jumped. Were they talking through the DS?

"It's awesome! Miley designed it, and I love it twice as much because of that!"

"Awesome! I just got my first badge yesterday!"

"Seriously? Awesome! You got the Mine Badge, right?"

"Right!"

"Hey, you know how I told Brock that there isn't anyone as unique in flirting as him?"

"Yeah?"

"I should probably take it back," Michelle replied. "Miley's older brother is almost just like him, but when I look at Jackson, I can tell that he's not nearly as smart."

Miley silently giggled at this. If she only knew how dumb Jackson really was…

The boy on the DS laughed, too. "I think I'll go tell him that…"

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare! He'll kill me!"

The boy laughed again. "Okay, I won't tell him. Does anyone remind you of Dawn?"

"No, not yet, but I've only met my new family so far, so…"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a moment, and then Michelle broke the silence. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. It's not the same, speaking to you through the PokeDex."

"I'm scared to open the Pokeball, you know."

Ash giggled. "Oh, fine, I'll tell you the Pokemon inside of it. It's a Growlithe."

"Are you kidding?!" Michelle exclaimed in glee. "You still care! Oh, Ash, I love you!" Her face turned bright red. "As, uh, well, you know, a friend!"

"I know what you mean. I love you, too."

"You're blushing."

"As a friend!!"

"Ash, I just went through this, too, you know."

"Oh, right."

They were silent for a moment again, then a voice came in from the background of the DS.

"Ash, it's time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" Ash's voice cracked as he talked to Miley's sister again. "I'll call you this afternoon, 'kay?"

"'Kay. I'll see you then, Future Pokemon Master."

"See you, Forensic Scientist In The Making."

"Bye." Michelle closed the DS and lay down on her new bed. Miley walked in, and Michelle noticed.

"I thought that you were-"

"I'd forgotten to tell you something." It suddenly didn't matter anymore if she liked Hannah or not. "So, you were talking with Ash?" She sat down next to Michelle as she sat up.

"Yeah. I miss him lots. His dream ever since we were six is to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master, but even though he's been through five leagues, but he's only won the Orange League so far. He still hasn't given up, though."

"Guess he's pretty stubborn, then," Miley joked. Michelle laughed with her.

"Yeah. But, you know, I think that his stubbornness is one reason why I'm in love with him." She blushed. "Please don't say-"

"I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Thanks." They smiled at each other.

"Hey, Miles! Michelle! Breakfast!"

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!" Miley exclaimed.

"Me, too!"

"C'mon, let's get something to eat."

They were almost out of the room when Michelle yelled, "Oh, crap! I forgot!" She ran over to her backpack and pulled out a sphere that had a black line separating the red top and the white bottom. There was a button on the black line, and she pressed it. There was a streak of bright, white light, and when it passed, a tiger-looking dog was standing there.

"Growooo!!" It howled. Miley noticed the biggest smile on Michelle's face. She smiled as Michelle hugged it. _Ash, _She thought. _Thanks. You did the right thing for your secret admirer. I hope I can meet you someday to thank you for this. Thank you._ And on that note, the two sisters and Growlithe went down stairs to eat.


End file.
